


Friends like these

by Katrina



Series: Katrina's H/C Bingo: Round 9 [21]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Donald and Goofy mentioned, Gen, H/C bingo, Sora thinking thoughts, group support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Sora is grateful for friends that he's made.





	Friends like these

Sora knew that, if he hadn’t had his friends with him, there was no way he’d have gotten this far looking for Riku. 

Sometimes Donald got really angry, and Goofy was just.... Well, Goofy was himself. Which made Donald even more angry. But they were there with him, even if it had started off as a way to find King Mickey. 

Having others with him meant that Sora had someone who could help back him up when he was at his low points. And he had more than a few of those. Every time that they went to a new place and there was no sign of Riku, only more people who needed help, Sora had a moment of despair. Never strong, and he enjoyed helping people who needed it. But there was still that moment of disappointment. 

Sora had started this to find his friend. And every time they seemed to be getting closer, they’d lose the thread again. Most times, he didn’t think about it. Just rushed ahead and tried his best to get to the next place to check. Though there was a good feeling at being able to help so many other people and places. And they saw a lot of neat stuff.

But it was Donald and Goofy who helped the most. Sora was pretty sure that neither of them knew how much they helped, but he was still happy they were with him. They helped to distract him, just by being themselves. When they started to argue over something with the controls, or Goofy did something that sent Donald into a quaking fit of nonsense, Sora couldn’t help but grin. He knew that Donald was the sort to get angry fast, and then drop it as quickly. He also was the sort of guy who got picky over the little things. 

But he also knew that Donald never lost track of the goal. Goofy was so laid back and generally happy that he could always be counted on to have a good attitude. But Goofy would always stand and guard the people he cared about. A steady presence for Sora and Donald to work around when they fought. Goofy always took things in stride, usually pretty calm as well. Sometimes he got worked up, but he usually was still calmer than Sora and Donald. 

Though Sora could admit, it wasn’t only during the fights and exploring when they were the most helpful. Usually, it was when they were flying somewhere, or taking a break in town with Leon and the others. Then Donald and Goofy were happy to share stories of their time with King Mickey. Of their friends and family. And they encourage Sora to share his own stories. Not that he had as many as them. Goofy and Donald were happy to listen to them, though. 

No matter how down he got, Sora knew that those two would have his back. It was a comforting feeling. No matter how lost or confused he found himself, if he looked to either side, there would be a cranky duck and a somewhat confused dog. 

He’d be there for them, too.


End file.
